Last of the Kittypets
by Gingehfish
Summary: Firestar has always wondered what happened to SkyClan after he left. When he comes back, he finds out that they have broken a part of the code that he sacrificed so much for, and sets out to fix it. Oneshot. Entry to and winner of the FroggyClan October 2013 contest.


**A/N: This was originally on mine and Shadowstroke (currently Sparkles the Squirrel-Man)'s co-writing account, but that closed down recently and I took this off and put it on my account. For having been written quite a while ago, it's actually pretty good in my opinion. Also, you should probably know that I detest New SkyClan before you read this, mostly because of the daylight-warriors.**

* * *

**UPDATE: I made some edits to this to enter it in my Clan's writing contest. We're called FroggyClan. You should check us out! :D**

**The prompt is:**

_**"They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself."**_

* * *

**LAST OF THE KITTYPETS**

* * *

For a long time after his death, Firestar watched over the Clans. He became a frequent giver of omens and influenced the Lake for many moons, and more to come.

But something always niggled at the back of his mind: SkyClan.

What had happened to his second home, the Clan he had restored? Was Leafstar still alive? Was Sharpclaw still deputy? Were they still following the code? Moons and seasons had passed since Firestar had left SkyClan, and for the longest time their welfare had bothered him. But his own Clan had to come first, so SkyClan faded into a memory.

But now that his life was exhausted, the day-to-day doings of ThunderClan did not occupy him nearly as much, and the lingering doubt about SkyClan returned.

Firestar crouched low in the grass, creeping forward ever so gently. His pawsteps were silent, and made almost no vibrations in the ground. The mouse ahead of him was nibbling on a seed, its plump little body at ease and its eyes half closed. Not for long. It would soon be in Firestar's belly.

The breeze ruffled the grass, but the mouse remained content. It was just the breeze after all, and in the afterlife it surely had no predators to worry about, right? Of course. A twitch in the grass over there. The slightest hint of cat-scent... no, it was nothing. But, suddenly—a frightening face, bright orange with green eyes! A cat's face! The same one that had killed him in the first life!

The mouse squealed in terror and scampered away. But it was too late. Firestar had it, and killed it swiftly. Too bad for the poor old mouse, though he knew it would just regenerate elsewhere in the mouse afterlife. It had served its duty twice over, and would not be bothered again. Ah, but it was juicy! Sweet as the sunlight in the noonday sky in StarClan.

Silverstream wound her way over to Firestar. "Hello," she said cheerfully. "Nice catch!"

Firestar smiled warmly, and mewed, "To you as well! I saw you over by the stream this morning—that was a large salmon!"

"Carp, actually," the silver she-cat said modestly. "Thank you."

The two sat in silence for awhile, contemplating the sunny day. Actually, Silverstream was contemplating the sunny day. Firestar was contemplating SkyClan.

"I wonder what happened to SkyClan," he said suddenly. "They were fine when I left them, but did they hold together?"

Silverstream looked at him anxiously. "Firestar, it doesn't bode well to think about such things. We don't usually stray into SkyClan skies, they don't like us much. And I'm sure they're fine."

"You were the one who told me to challenge the everyday thought, so long ago," Firestar reproached her. "When Bluestar was against me going to the gorge in the first place, you encouraged me to disobey and go anyway. What happened to that?"

Silverstream dipped her head, and sighed, "Very well. You're right."

"So what did happen to them?"

"I don't know," she said. "I told you already, they don't take kindly to us walking in their skies. Spottedleaf was the only one who really talked to any of them, and only Echosong; now no one does."

Firestar flinched. Spottedleaf was always a sore subject. Silverstream blinked apologetically.

"Well then," he said with some difficulty, stretching, "I'll have to go and check on them." He yawned, preparing mentally for the long journey ahead of him. "Tell Yellowfang where I've gone."

Silverstream shot him a startled look. "You're leaving now?"

"Why? Did you need me for something?"

"No, I was just surprised..."

"Well, no longer," Firestar said, crouching down. "I'll see you in a few days!"

With that, the ginger tom leapt up, up, up and away. Even racing at StarClan-speed, SkyClan was far away and it would take him maybe an hour to arrive there.

Firestar landed on the ground with a loud thump. His last leap had been a little larger than it should have been, and he crouched down to regain his balance, then straightened.

Firestar surveyed the area. Yes, this was definitely the right spot. There was where he had first met Cherry and Boris. He flashed back to that day, smiling at how silly the young cats had acted.

It's been a long time, he realized with a start. They're probably senior warriors by now. Sharpclaw should be the oldest elder or dead, and Leafstar... Great StarClan, she would be ancient!

He made his way to the camp. A hum of activity sounded below him, standing at the top of the gorge. He looked down. A bustling center of activity met his eyes. Kits played in the sun, squealing with happiness; apprentices trained with their mentors; warriors greeted each other; elders and queens gossiped, watching the kits play. And, surveying it all from the top of the Rockpile, was a frail, old tabby she-cat. She suddenly swiveled her ears to where Firestar stood at the top of the gorge, then her head followed. With a start, Firestar realized it was Leafstar.

Leafstar's face broke into a sad smile. She inclined her head, inviting him to come down. Firestar dipped his head in respect of the wise old leader and leapt down to the bottom of the gorge.

He landed next to her. "Hello, Leafstar. Long time, no see. How have things been?"

Leafstar answered with a tired voice, no longer young. "Oh, Firestar," she murmured. "I've been wondering when you would come. I've been with SkyClan for so long, Firestar... I want to join you in StarClan. But I don't know if they will receive me. Is that why they keep me on this cruel, cruel ground? Have I done something wrong?"

Firestar opened his mouth to reassure her that her time would come when he heard something that did not belong in a Clan setting.

The tinkling of a bell.

A kittypet's bell, a bell on a collar.

What?

Coming into camp were three cats. One was a dark black she-cat, one was a black-and-white tom—both looked like senior warriors—and the last was golden-colored she-cat, about apprentice age. All three wore collars, the tom with a bell, the she-cats without, and they stank of Twolegs. How they had managed to catch the prey in their mouths was beyond Firestar.

To Firestar's surprise, the SkyClan warriors mewed greetings, as if this was a normal occurrence, and called out cheerful remarks.

"Hello, Ebonyclaw!"

"Nice catch, Macgyver!"

"Lillianpaw, you're back! Can you show me that battle move again?"

Firestar looked at Leafstar in shock. "What is this?" he exclaimed, shocked. "Kittypets? In a Clan?"

"Yes," Leafstar mewed, apparently surprised at Firestar's tone. "They are three of our daylight-warriors. About a third of the Clan are warriors by day, kittypets by night. And even more used to be, but gave up the kittypet life." She flicked her tail to a clump of apprentices. "That's Calliepaw"—a calico she-cat not bearing a collar, but with the smell of Twoleg—"Luckypaw"—a white tom with black paws, collarless like Calliepaw, but obviously a kittypet from the scent and the luxurious coat—"and Streampaw. Calliepaw and Luckypaw are daylight-warriors, while their best friend, Streampaw, is forest-born. Calliepaw's littermate is Lillianpaw over there."

She turned to the warriors. "That is my mate, Billystorm. He and our medicine cat, Frecklewish, used to be a daylight-warriors, but decided to stay after our kits were born. I named one Firelight after you," she said warmly. "Her sister Stormbreeze was named after Sandstorm, and their brother Harryclaw was named after a kittypet who saved their life."

"What happened to Harry?" Firestar asked.

"His real name was Sol," Leafstar said casually. "He was overambitious became upset when I wouldn't make him a warrior after two moons of training... he left."

Firestar had asked the question to break the icy silence, but now he was intrigued. "Did you say Sol?"

"Yes."

"He came to the Lake, where the other Clans live now, and caused quite a stir. Got ShadowClan to stop believing in StarClan for a while. Came back and almost called an inter-Clan war. We killed him after three or four visits of him causing trouble. After I died, actually." Leafstar seemed interested by the information, but soon returned back to naming the daylight-warriors.

"Harveymoon's out on a hunting patrol... We had a warrior, Snookthorn, who quit SkyClan... there's Samueltail... Coryfoot... Kittyheart... Jessicaflame... and Williampelt. He's my deputy, after Sharpclaw died."

Firestar stared at Leafstar in mounting horror. "Leafstar, what have you done?" he cried. "Your Clan is populated with kittypets!"

His voice rang out through the clearing, and the other SkyClan cats suddenly went very quiet, noticing him for the first time.

"Who is this, Leafstar?" a forest-born cat Leafstar had mentioned, her daughter Firelight.

"I am Firestar!" he exclaimed. "Founder of this Clan. And after moons and moons of leading my Clan, ThunderClan, I have returned to talk with you, and I am not pleased."

The word "Firestar" spread like wildfire through the Clan. Doubtless he was just a legend, a story figure that only the elders could remember. Did they believe him? Yes. Here he was, large as life, and they all believed in StarClan, didn't they?

"Kittypets posing as warriors? Leafstar, I think you are right. Your ancestors want you to fix what you started! This is against the warrior code! 'A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.' When I joined ThunderClan, I was told I could not have a paw in both worlds! I told you that, Leafstar, when I was here. You must choose!"

Leafstar looked at her paws. She was silent for a long time. Then she spoke.

"I fear Firestar is right." Gasps from the Clan. "We have let this go on for too long. Sharpclaw was right... I should have listened to him. This way of thinking will lead our Clan to its destruction! I had hoped you would change on your own, but I see now that the only way to get things to change is to change them yourself. Now, before I die, I will set this straight. If the daylight-warriors wish to stay, then they may. But they will leave their past behind them, forever! If there were another Clan here, I would not let you sleep with them by night but hunt here by day! It should be the same with Twolegs." She sighed. "If you are to leave, I will strip you of your warrior name. If you are to stay, you should gain a new one, one that is not kittypet. Now, choose!"

The forest-born cats ever so slightly inched away from their kittypet counterparts. Some of the daylight-warriors had expressions of sadness; others shock, anger, or disbelief.

Eventually, Williampelt stepped forward. "I will serve as your deputy, Leafstar!" he called. "I will leave my Housefolk, or should I say, Twolegs, and live with the Clan. SkyClan is now my only home!"

One by one, the daylight-warriors chose. The majority stayed, but Samueltail, Kittyheart, and a late arrival, Dallenpaw, left to stay with their Housefolk. Firestar felt a proud feeling in his chest. Now this, this was a Clan! A group of strong warriors, free of kittypets, roaming the forest as proud as can be. He was honored that Leafstar asked him to perform the honors of renaming the cats.

"Warriors of StarClan, I call upon you to look down upon these cats. For moons they lived with a paw in two worlds, by day as a warrior, by night as a kittypet, but they have forfeited their past and seek to be proper warriors of SkyClan. They are no longer daylight-warriors, but true-warriors: and they must leave their past name behind as well. Williampelt, come forward!"

The tom, slightly nervous, took a few steps forward.

"Do you pledge your service to SkyClan and to never go into Twolegplace again, unless ordered by your leader?"

"I—I do."

"Then, from this moment forth, you shall be known as Stonepelt!"

"Stonepelt! Stonepelt! Stonepelt!" the Clan chanted.

Stonepelt took a step back, then leapt down to sit next to Leafstar.

Next, Billystorm became Chillystorm, even though it had been quite a while since he had been a kittypet. In fact, he was an elder now, but still took pleasure in gaining a new name. Then came Harryclaw, who became Berryclaw.

On and on the cats came and went: Harveymoon became Goldenmoon; Macgyver became Patchheart; Ebonyclaw was judged to have a proper warrior name and kept it; Coryfoot became Snowfoot; Jessicaflame became Brightflame. Then it was the apprentices turn—Lillianpaw became Lilypaw; Calliepaw became Dapplepaw; and Luckypaw became Creampaw.

At last, when the Clan had settled, Leafstar smiled at Firestar. "Thank you," she whispered. "I feel I can leave now." Her eyes closed, and they did not open. A youthful figure leapt out of the old body. Leafstar had died at last.

"How about I accompany you to StarClan?" she mewed. "Stonepelt will take good care of SkyClan. Stonestar will become a legend, the second leader of New SkyClan, and a great one indeed. I am at peace. I wish to catch up with an old friend."

"Yes," Firestar mewed happily. "Before I go, I would like to speak with Sharpclaw. He was a loyal deputy, even if he didn't get the nine lives he had hoped for all along!"

The two friends leapt into the stars, leaving the peaceful Clan behind them to Stonestar's rule.


End file.
